


The One Time Sora Lost Something and Was Okay With It

by honeydoll



Category: No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu
Genre: Barebacking, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, i think there's a plot???, idk where this takes place in the timeline, if you count 11 as extremely underage, just whenever they have free time ig, kinda sappy, maybe not, shiro says nii a lot, sorry if they're ooc i'm bad at writing characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydoll/pseuds/honeydoll
Summary: He was horny. Like,reallyhorny. He hadn’t really made time to jack it since he got here, too many other things on his plate. But now that he finally had a moment to think, all he could think about was touching himself. He didn’t have his porno mags though. Usually when he wanted to jack it, he’d grab his favorite mag, turn to his favorite page, and just take it from there. But he couldn’t do that. He supposed he’d just have to use his imagination. But there was also another problem.Shiro.
Relationships: Shiro & Sora (No Game No Life), Shiro/Sora (No Game No Life)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The One Time Sora Lost Something and Was Okay With It

All was quiet as Sora layed in bed, unable to sleep. He was on his side, eyes wide open and mind racing. His little sister, Shiro, was laying right next to him, presumably asleep. Sora’s mind was racing. Although he made it look easy, running a kingdom was actually kind of hard. Most of his knowledge came from games, which helped, but they could really only get him so far. Though, the main thing on his mind wasn’t actually Elkia. Something else was stirring around in his head. 

He was horny. Like, _really_ horny. He hadn’t really made time to jack it since he got here, too many other things on his plate. But now that he finally had a moment to think, all he could think about was touching himself. He didn’t have his porno mags though. Usually when he wanted to jack it, he’d grab his favorite mag, turn to his favorite page, and just take it from there. But he couldn’t do that. He supposed he’d just have to use his imagination. But there was also another problem.

Shiro.

His precious little sister was laying right beside him. He couldn’t possibly masturbate with Shiro in the same bed as him. As close and codependent as they were, they never actually slept in the same bed back in Japan. Of course they slept in the same room, close to one another, but never in the same bed. So whenever Sora had the urge, he could do it without much of a fear of disturbing his little sister. But now that they shared a bed, it was tricky. Sora was conflicted. Should he just wait it out until another opportunity arises? Or should he just do it now, but risk getting caught by Shiro? He knew Shiro wasn’t innocent by any means, but it’s still kind of weird and embarrassing to get caught masturbating by your little sister. He didn’t know what to do.

Sora shifted, his dick uncomfortably hard between his legs. He needed to do something about this. Him moving must’ve roused Shiro, because he heard a small noise come from her and felt movement. 

“Nii, are you okay?”, Shiro asked in a sleepy voice. Sora started to sweat a little bit.

“Yeah, everything’s fine Shiro. Just can’t sleep for some reason.”, Sora lied. There was definitely a reason, but he couldn’t tell Shiro that. She looked at him with a bit of concern in her eyes. 

“Do you want to cuddle? That always seems to help you sleep.” Shiro offered. Although they didn’t share a bed back home, whenever one of them couldn’t sleep, they alway cuddled. Sora started to sweat even more. He couldn’t cuddle her like this, his dick rock hard and sensitive. That would be a disaster. But, if he refused the cuddling, Shiro would definitely know that something wasn’t right. Sora’s never turned down to cuddle with her once. He bit the inside of his cheek.

“Y-Yeah sure, I’m sure that’ll help”, Sora lied as he nervously wrapped his arm around his little sister’s waist. He tried to keep a distance between them, not fully pressing their bodies together so Shiro couldn’t feel his bulge against her, but Shiro wasn’t having that apparently. He scooted back and fully pressed herself against him, her butt firmly planted against his dick. It took everything in Sora to suppress the moan that almost came out of him. The friction from that one action felt incredible. The problem was that it came from his sister. He couldn’t be a sicko that got off from his little sister. He needed to stop this before he did something he’d regret.

“Hey Shiro, y-you know what, it’s actually kinda hot in here so maybe we shou-”, Sora got cut off.

“I know you’re horny, Nii”, Shiro said, turning her head to look her brother in the eyes. Sora’s eyes went wide. He immediately tried to defend himself. 

“N-no it’s not like that, Shiro! I just-”, He got cut off again.

“We’ve been here a long time and I know you haven’t had any time to masturbate. We finally have free time now and I know how your mind works. You’re thinking lewd thoughts, Nii, I know it. I can also feel it.” Shiro stated, wiggling her hips to emphasize her point. Sora whimpered. 

“You can use me, Nii. I can help you. I want to help you. That’s what Shiro’s here for.” Shiro said to him. Sora was in a state of shock. He didn’t know how to respond to this. His little sister just told him that he could use her to get himself off, how was he supposed to respond to that? Shiro spoke again, catching him off guard.

“I know what you’re going to say. That I’m your little sister and it’s wrong. That we can’t do that kind of stuff. But I promised that I’d always be here to help you and I want to do that. So let Shiro help you. Please, Nii?” Shiro requested, turning her body fully to him. All Sora could do was stutter. 

“W-Well, I don’t know. I-”, before Sora could say anything else, Shiro had crawled on top of him and pressed her lips against his. Sora made a noise of surprise, but couldn’t find it in himself to pull away. It felt nice. Like, _really nice_. They had kissed on the lips once before, but that was only because their lives were on the line. This was different. It felt so much nicer and Shiro’s lips were incredibly soft and plump. _Fuck it,_ Sora thought. _If this is what Shiro wants, then, as her big brother, I can’t deny her this._

Sora wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, returning the kiss. They stayed like this for a while, just melting into each other. Sora then felt something wet at his lips. Shiro stuck her tongue out, signalling to him that she wanted to french kiss. He couldn’t help but smirk a bit. He stuck his tongue out as well and licked into her mouth. Shiro let out a moan as he did so. Sora was taken aback, almost moaning himself. He’d never heard Shiro moan before and he suddenly decided that was his new favorite sound. He wanted her to keep making it. He wanted her to keep making it for _him._

Sora grabbed Shiro by her hips and grinded up into her, feeling wetness starting to soak through her panties. She made that sound again. Shiro looked at him through her lashes, cheeks splotched pink and hair falling around her face.

“Nii...please...take them off…”, Shiro pleaded, tugging at his pant leg. Sora smiled and slid Shiro off of him and made quick work of slipping out of his pants. But before he could get his boxers off he hesitated. Was this really okay? Sure, Shiro said it was, but was it really. He glanced back over at her and his heart skipped a beat. She was looking up at him with the most pleading eyes, like she was waiting for him to give her a present. Well, the present was his dick, but she looked as though that was the only thing she wanted in this world. Sora couldn’t deny her that now could he? He slipped his underwear off and his cock slapped against his stomach. He looked over at Shiro. She jumped as though she was just snapped out of deep thought and started to go and take her panties off, but was stopped by Sora. She looked up at him and he smirked. 

“Let me.”, he said simply, and Shiro just nodded and put her hands by her sides. Sora crawled between her legs and flipped her skirt up. Her panties weren’t anything fancy, just a simple cotton with blue and white stripes, but it still made his cock twitch for some reason. He pressed his finger against her, it slipping between her folds. She twitched and moaned, bucking her hips against his finger. She felt soft against his digit. He kept rubbing her, his finger getting wet and sticky from her juices. Shiro continued to moan and tremble for him. Sora got an idea. He pulled his finger away and grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulders. Shiro yelped a little as he did this.

“Nii, w-what-”, Shiro was cut off by her own moan as Sora pressed his nose against her panties. He nuzzled against her and sniffed. He couldn’t really describe what she smelled like, but he liked it. He pressed a kiss to her clothed pussy before pulling her panties down around her legs. Her pussy was hairless, but that made sense. She was only 11, she hadn’t really hit puberty yet. It was also small, just like everything about her. He spread her lips apart and found her clit, like a little rosebud. His hands were shaking, he forgot for a minute that he was still a virgin. He’s never touched a girl like this before. But this wasn’t just any girl, this was his little sister. That made it feel more intimate somehow. More special.

Sora rubbed her clit with his thumb, slowly working on it in little circles. This caused Shiro to mewl, legs trembling. Sora really liked seeing her this way. As he was rubbing her clit with his right hand, he used his left hand to slowly stick a finger inside her. She clamped down on his finger, her nails digging into the sheets. She was extremely tight. Everytime he pulled his finger out, she immediately pulled him back in. He could only imagine how she would feel around his dick. Sora throbbed at the thought. His thought was soon interrupted by the sweet sound of Shiro’s voice.

“Nii please. I-I don’t think I can wait any longer. I want you to use my body.”, Shiro begged, tears welling in her eyes. Normally Sora wouldn’t be one to deny his sister what she wanted, but there was one more thing he wanted to do before they did _that._ He smiled. 

“One more thing, little sister. I want to try something.”, He said to her. She whimpered, but didn’t protest further. He pressed a kiss to her to knee before sliding down so that was face to face with her pussy. He breathed hot air on to it and Shiro whined. He’d seen guys do this kinda thing in his porno mags, and it always intrigued him. He paused a second to think before licking a stripe up her pussy. Shiro let out a loud moan and threw her hand over her mouth to try and stifle it. Sora grinned. So that’s what she really liked. He made a mental note of that. He wasted no time in going back to eating his little sister out. He wiggled his tongue inside her and tasted every inch of her cunt. She tasted so fucking good. Maybe it was just Sora’s lust filled brain, but he never wanted to stop tasting her. It was intoxicating. Shiro was actually crying at this point. It was all so overwhelming but she didn’t want it to stop. Her thighs clamped around his face and she dug her nails into his hair. Sora kept at it. His saliva was making a mess on the sheets and his jaw was starting to hurt, but none of this made him want to stop. He wasn’t going to stop until Shiro came around his tongue. Just as soon as he had that thought, Sora felt fingers tugging at his hair.

“Nii- _ah!_ \- s-stop! Please! I-I feel like - _ah!_ \- I’m g-gonna do stuff…”, Shiro pleaded, but none of this made Sora stop. In fact, it made him want to stop a lot less. He continued, focusing on her clit. He flicked it with his tongue and sucked it and that was it. Shiro practically screamed as she came on his face, her legs trembled and she ground against his face while riding out her orgasm. Sora licked his lips. Her juices were all over his face. But then it hit him. 

“Shiro, was that your first orgasm?”, Sora asked. She was still panting from it, but managed to answer him.

“Y-Yeah. I wanted my first one to be with you.”, Shiro answered, looking at him from behind all the hair that was in her face. Sora’s dick throbbed so hard he thought was gonna cum right there. He felt a little guilty that he didn’t do the same for her, but the fact that Shiro was saving her first orgasm for him was the most arousing thing he’s ever heard.

“Shiro, are you okay? Do you wanna..?”, for some reason he couldn’t finish the question, but Shiro knew what he meant. Although she just came a few minutes ago, Shiro nodded her head in anticipation. Sora smiled. He laid on his back and placed Shiro on his lap. He figured this would be the best position since Shiro could control the speed and ease herself into it. Sora looked at her and a sudden wave of just pure _love_ washed over him. This was his little sister. The one person in the world that he loved and cared about the most. He was about to lose his virginity to her. No. They were about to lose their virginities together. Truthfully, he couldn’t think of any other way he wanted this to happen. This is the only option that made sense to him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Ready?”, he asked, tucking a piece of hair behind Shiro’s ear. She nodded excitedly again. He nodded back at her. Shiro wrapped her hand around his dick and guided to her entrance. She took a deep breath before slowly starting to sink down onto him. She started with just the tip, wincing in pain once it slipped inside. Sora moaned and gripped onto her hips, trying to keep himself from cumming right there. She was _so_ fucking tight. Once she got used to that, she sank down a little more. More and more until finally she had all of Sora inside her. Now Sora wasn’t exceptionally big, maybe a little bit above average but not by all that much, but Shiro was tiny. So tiny that he could he could see the outline of his dick bulging from her stomach. Sora couldn’t help but moan. Shiro writhed on top of him. 

“Nii, p-please….move..”, she pleaded, tugging at his shirt. Sora nodded and grabbed onto her hips. He lifted her up and dropped her back down. They both moaned. They got into a nice rhythm. Shiro squeezed around him so perfectly. He felt as though she was crafted specifically for him. As Shiro started to move without his help, Sora took the time to admire his little sister. He had taken her shirt off before she started riding him, so she was completely naked for him. She really was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. She didn’t really have any breasts because, again, she hadn’t hit puberty yet, but she had pretty pink nipples. Sora took one between his fingers and rolled it gently. Shiro whined high in her throat. Sora smiled. He then leaned forward and took one in his mouth. Shiro cried out, her hips stuttering. Sora sucked and licked on it. Shiro started to tighten more around him. He moaned and let go of her nipple and took her hands in his. He laced their fingers together and looked at her.

“Together, okay?”, he said. Shiro nodded, tears poking at the corners of her eyes. They kept going. Shiro was saying a chant that just consisted of “Sora” and “please”, her whole body trembling. Sora’s balls started to tighten more and more. He pressed his forehead against hers.

“S-Shiro, - _fuck_ \- I love you.”, He said to her, getting closer to his release. Shiro whined.

“Nii, - _ah_ \- Sora, I-I love you too. P-Please, do it - _ngh_ \- inside.”, She begged, balling her fists in his shirt. Sora moaned and nodded before grabbing the back of her head and pulling her towards him for a kiss. And they were both done. Shiro squeezed tight around him and he spilled all he had inside her. 

They were both panting and Shiro collapsed onto Sora’s chest. Sora smiled, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his face into her hair. He could definitely say he wasn’t mad about having to wait this long to lose his virginity, since Shiro was the one that took it from him. That’s the only thing that made sense to him. This was the best way for it to happen. It wasn’t luck, just fate. And Sora really liked the hand that fate had dealt him.

**Author's Note:**

> i was finally inspired to write again after watching ngnl. thanks incest :)
> 
> i hope y'all like. come find me on twitter @loIicoded. i post many a incest there. thanks ily all <3


End file.
